Jessica's Mad Obsession
by Flumpermuffin
Summary: 2nd chapter added at 10:58, central time! :-) PLEASE R&R!
1.

Jessica had a desire. A desire so strong, that absolutely nothing stood a chance of blocking her path. Sure, it wasn't as strong as her desire for her own phoneline, a boyfriend, and hawaian pizza, but you must understand that Jessica was a very emotional person. No, her craving was not what you might expect from your average 16 year old. It was big, big enough to be noticed by the world; unique enough to be appreciated; and most importantly, fashionable. That craving was to be the proud owner of precisely 1,000,000 pairs of socks.  
**************************  
"SIGH," exclaimed Jessica, plopping down on her twin sister Elizabeth's bed.  
"Umm, sis, I don't believe you're actually supposed to say the word SIGH." Jessica didn't reply, only smothered Elizabeth's pillow with muffled sobs. Elizabeth sighed herself. "Ok, what's wrong now? Did you finally give up your sock idea?"   
  
At this Jessica sat up and glared at Elizabeth ferociously. "I JUST BEGAN PLANNING THIS MORNING! I'm not one to give up so easily!"  
  
"Sure..." Elizabeth tried to hide a smile.  
  
At this her twin glowered with fury. "THIS idea isn't going down the drain. I'm going to break the world record of 999,999 pairs of socks, whether you believe it's possible or not. It's just that, well, Pat pointed out that "pairs" meant double...2,000,000 socks..." She sniffed pathetically.  
  
"Just goes to show, always read the fine print," Elizabeth sarcastically replied, with a hint of amusement in her voice. "If you've come in here to ask me for help, forget it. I'm too busy with the Oracle, and school, which you should be too..."  
  
"School?" asked Jessica, as if she never heard the word before in her life. "Forget about school! We've got a future ahead of us! We can become the world-famous record breaking twins, and be invited to meet Johnny Buck, Christina Aguilara...not to mention talk shows, and unheard of popularity!"  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble, but don't you have to collect two million socks first?"  
  
Jessica stiffened, and once again threw herself into Elizabeth's poor pillow. "Oh, come on Lizzie. Won't you help me?"  
  
  
"No way!" cried Elizabeth, dismayed at her sister's suggestion. In the past she'd been tricked into more tight situations than she herself could believe. The time they'd decided to see if their teacher wore a wig, (he didn't,) the moment they found themselves on live tv, expected to communicate telepathically...each time Elizabeth swore off ever taking part in Jessica's crazy plans again. Unfortunately, such a vow meant nothing to her persistant sister.  
  
"Puh-LEASE Elizabeth!!" cried Jessica, "you're so smart and organized, there's no way I can do this without your help!" Noticing that her sister's face was set in a scowl, she hastily continued, this time with a tear running down her cheak. "Elizabeth, I really can't to do this alone, and I PROMISED everyone that it would happen. You can't let me face this horrible beast alone, I..."  
  
Knowing that this could go on for days, Elizabeth cut in. "Oh all right, maybe this weekend I can help you make some plans and phone calls, but that's it. This is your project, not mine."  
  
Jessica smiled, knowing that she'd lured Elizabeth into her trap. It would only be a matter of time until it became "their" project.  
  
"Oh THANK YOU thank you THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, running up to give her sister a hug. "You won't be sorry!"  
  
Elizabeth was already beginning to have doubts. 


	2. Devising the Plan

The moment Jessica stepped outside of the school doors Friday afternoon, she whipped out a notebook and waited to pounce on her unsuspecting sister.  
  
"ELIZABETTTHHHH!!!!" she shrieked as her startled twin stepped into the sunlight. "Good grief Jessica, giving me a heart attack wouldn't help you out very much!" "Sorry, but we've GOT to get started! Look, I even brought supplies!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Of all the ways to spend a Friday night, she would be stuck trying to come up with 2 million socks for her dillusional sister. Simply divine. Unfortunately, knowing that there was no way out, she suggested a trip to the Sugar Bowl to make plans. ******** Jessica proudly marched up to the ice-cream scooper guy, now in a much happier and confident mood. "I'll have 2 scoops of triple-chocolate mania, with 1 scoop of vanilla, carmel and chocolate drizzled on top of that...oh! Don't forget butterfinger bits..." as her sister continued her declaration, Elizabeth settled down in a booth to think. Though it was sometimes hard to convince her to get involved with something, once locked in, Elizabeth always did a phenomenal job.  
  
'Hmm...I guess what we really need to figure out is how to convince others to donate socks,' she mused, already caught up in her own logical mind. So...how could they do it? Advertising was an obvious solution; they could use posters, fliers, and several other methods. They would also need a place to drop off the socks, and perhaps something like a PO box for people further away to send them...she began to furiously scribble ideas in the notebook.  
  
"Heya sis, what have we come up with so far?"  
  
Elizabeth glared at her sister in response to the remark, but rather than argue over the word "we," she handed over her notes. "If you would design a flier and some posters, I could probably open a P.O. box and take care of copying everything. Hopefully mom and dad would let us keep the collection in the basement, at least for a while."  
  
"Sound great!" Jessica cheerfully replied. "I'll go get started. Be home by five, okaya? That way we can finish up the posters and start hanging and passing things out tomorrow."  
  
Elizabeth was surprised by her sister's organization. 'Wow,this must really mean a lot to her,' she thought to herself.  
  
_____ Note: I know, not all that much happened in this chapter; but I promise that the next one will have more action. They'll soon be facing the cruel, sock-stingy world, and I predict some awkward situations due to the internet arriving soon... (I DO plan on actually ending it, unlike many other stories around here!) Please R&R!! 


End file.
